Una princesa y¿un ninja?
by Namine drawing
Summary: Zelda pasa un mal de amores por culpa de cierta persona, pero cae en un portal que la lleva a otro mundo. Incluso, la ayudara a encontrarse con alguien que paso lo mismo que ella. MinatoXZelda :3 Mi primer fic de crossover, por favor derlen una oportunidad :)


_Capitulo 1: Bienvenida a la villa oculta de la hoja._

En Hyrule estaba todo tranquilo, excepto para una joven muy bella con el pelo castaño y largo decorado por una corona de su reino formado por hojas doradas y en medio una gema azul que hace juego con el color de sus grandes ojos. Vestida con un vestido violeta con la parte de abajo blanco con el símbolo de la familia real en el centro y conjuntada con unas hombreras doradas.

Ella iba corriendo o mejor dicho huyendo del joven Link, el motivo es porque estuvo saliendo con Midna la princesa de las sombras pero solo para acercarse a Zelda y salir con ella, Pero él no se percato que por ese fallo suyo Zelda ya no sentía nada por Link.

-Vamos princesa, se que tu siente todavía algo por mi.- Dijo el rubio persiguiéndola mientras ella corría por el bosque.

-Por decimo cuarta vez, ¡ya no me interesas! Desde que empezaste a salir con Midna, no sentía lo mismo que antes.-Comento mientras escapaba de Link hasta que llego al lago de hylia.

La princesa sin dudarlo entro al manantial de Lanayru y se oculta detrás de unas ramas. En ese momento entra el joven héroe mirando por todos lados, pero rendido decidió volver a Ordon.

-_"Volveré a enamorarte de mí, Zelda. No me rendiré."_- Penso Link saliendo del manantial y dirigiéndose a la búsqueda de su yegua.

La peli castaña asoma su cabeza con mucha suavidad para ver si estaba todavía el hyliano, pero no lo encuentra y sale de su escondite. Cansada de escapar del joven héroe se acerca al lago donde está el dios Lanayru. _– "Ojala hubiera un chico que se fijara solo en mi sin fijarse en otro"_- Pensaba la princesa acariciando con delicadeza el agua, en ese momento empezó a brillar el lago sorprendiendo a la joven y viendo un paisaje de un bosque hermoso. Zelda acercaba su mano al lago para tocar el agua, pero se cae dentro del lago al notar como el agua la tiro por el impulso haciendo que brille más fuerte y desaparece el paisaje que se veía.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-Tsk…maldita Uzumaki…- Dice un joven rubio de ojos azules como el cielo paseando por un bosque.- Me ha usado para darle celos a otro y encima embarazada.- Empezó a llover pero a él no le importa ya que estaba destrozado por su falso amor con Kushina Uzumaki.

_-"Ojala hubiera una chica ideal para mi, guapa, dulce, cariñosa,…"_ – Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por un destello que provenía del cielo, ve que de esa extraña algo estaba cayendo directamente al agua.

Salió corriendo como un relámpago pegando un gran salto consiguiendo agarrarlo antes de que tuviera un choque con el agua, pero para sorpresa del ninja fue que lo que estaba cayendo del cielo era una chica con el pelo castaño y un vestido violeta y blanco. Estaba embobado por la gran belleza de la joven acariciando con delicadeza la piel blanca y suave mientras se preguntaba de donde viene. Zelda empezó abrir los ojos con lentitud haciendo sonrojar a su salvador al verle sus grandes ojos azules como el océano.

-¿Dónde…estoy? ¿Qué me paso?- Preguntaba la princesa de Hyrule mirando confundida todo su alrededor hasta encontrarse con la mirada azul del rubio dejándola sorprendida por lo atractivo.- ¿Q-Quien eres?

-¿Eh? O-Oh, perdona…m-me llamo Minato Namikaze.- Tartamudeo el chico sonrojado.- Estas en las afueras de la aldea del Fuego.- Zelda lo miro confundida por el nombre del lugar.

-No conozco este sitio…yo vengo de Hyrule, que es mi mundo.- Minato la miraba pensando por el nombre del lugar que venía Zelda.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Soy la princesa Zelda, pero puedes llamarme solo Zelda.- Se presento sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Es un honor de conocerte Zelda.- Dijo disimulando su sonrojo por la sonrisa de la peli castaña.- Te llevare a mi aldea para que te pueda ayudar Jiraya-sensei.

Minato saltaba de rama en rama rápidamente mientras llevaba en sus brazos a la princesa de la sabiduría hasta que paro en una enorme puerta con un símbolo por arriba del nombre de la aldea.

-Zelda, sea bienvenida a la Villa oculta de la hoja.- Dijo el joven ninja haciendo una reverencia mientras Zelda estaba sorprendida del lugar.

_**Continuara….**_

**Hola mis queridos lectores, mi primer Crossover de the Legend of Zelda y Naruto. Esto se lo dedico a ****GWEN-sama33 porque es la primera persona que conozco que le gusta los crossovers :3 **

**Bueno espero que me dejéis muchos reviews para mi inspiración de esta historia. Saludos :D**

**Nami-chan.**


End file.
